Ji Ning/Bodies
Bodies Original body The body that Ning was born with, it is a triple refiner of KI (with a second tier Jindan), Fiendgod body and HeartForce. It has at one point divided into 18 bodies with the same power as the original through the Eighteen Fiendgods technique, later he merges 17 of these bodies together. Both of these resulting original bodies have reached the World God and Chaos Immortal stage(after becoming a Chaos Immortal, the level of the Jindan no longer matters). Ning then became a supreme world-level expert with just in terms of understanding of dao and sword arts, but when he uses the azureflower drops from the nine chaos seals, he was as fast and strong as a Samsara Daolord. Later, Ning's 17 merged clone body and the non-merged original body merged together to recreate a unique main body with a fusion of the 18 main clones. This body then became a Samsara Daolord of the First Step. However even though Ning just became a Samsara Daolord of the First Step, his body is the same as a Samsara Daolord of the Second step because of the fusion of 18 clones and his powerful Omega Sword Dao. Also, when Ning uses the azureflower mist, his body is then comparable to a Daolord of the 4th Step. This main body later reached the Samsara Daolord of the 4th Step level before attempting the DaoMerge which it failed. Its truesoul then began crumbling until the main body died by end of lifespan due to Sithe plot. It was then comparable to Autarchs in power due to comprehending the Eternel Omega Sword Dao in the process of the DaoMerge. Primaltwin The primatwin is a clone created through splitting the soul and placing half into a Sole-Ki Pearl of Primalwater. Due to the body being merely a natural Zifu region with no flesh, it cannot train as a Fiendgod Body Refiner and is thus only a dual Ki and Heartforce Refiner, but as the body is formed from the essence of primal water it is faster to train in water related Daos than the original body. Ning's Primaltwin is a dual refiner of KI (with a second tier Jindan) and HeartForce. It has at one point divided into 18 bodies with the same power as the original through the Eighteen Fiendgods technique, later he merges 17 of these bodies together. Both of these resulting original bodies have reached the Chaos Immortal stage(after becoming a Chaos Immortal, the level of the Jindan no longer matters). Later, the Primaltwin's 17 merged clone body and the non-merged original body merged together to recreate a unique primaltwin body with a fusion of the 18 primaltwin clones. This primaltwin body later reached the Samsara Daolord of the 4th Step level before attempting the DaoMerge which it failed. Its truesoul then began crumbling until it mastered a Truesoul Everlasting technique which allowed it to be reborn upon dispersing. It then proceded to become an Omega Eternal emperor. Category:Ji Ning